crosseddestiniesfandomcom-20200214-history
Yasashi Sakura
Character Outline Yasashi Sakura, (櫻花 優子 Sakura Yasashi) 'commonly called and known as Yashi (ヤシ ''Yashi) is Gentle's adopted sister. Unlike her adopted siblings, Yashi is very loud and outgoing; someone who is not afraid to speak her mind. Yashi is a She-Wolf who was experimented to be more killing machine-like. She is married to Anata Shimei, another werewolf. Her symbol is the Howling Red Wolf'. Character History Before the Storyline Yashi is a child whose family had served the 'Sakura Family. Her parents, were the leaders to the werewolf tribe. She was the only child of her parents, but she was given away to the Sakura Family when they had to go fight. When the castle was invaded, she was given to a family in the Ardor Region, but the family died and Yashi grew up as a street child. She became an outgoing and kind girl with an immesurable amount of emotional and physical strength. She often stole food for oprhaned children in the streets and later got a job at the local fighting arenas who gained the nickname "Red Sakura." While in her arena fights, she met and befriended another werewolf named Anata. They two grew incredibly close to each other and fell in love. But Anata's handler already promised Anata to another. Yashi decided that on the day of his wedding, she'd escape and confessed to Anata. Anata agreed, and the two ran away and eloped. Yashi was eventually reunited with Gentle and Yuuki later, happy that she was able to find out where she came from, and that she was deeply loved by her first family. Gentle was able to have Yashi and Anata live in a small house in the Aqua Region, where she helped-out at a bath-house run by a friend. In the Manga One day, Yashi was called by her old friend, '''Bey Tentsuri. She said she wanted her to come live with her and a few of her new friends. Yashi happily agreed when she found out her brother and sister were also acquainted with Bey. Personality Yashi is the complete opposite of her kind and gentle siblings: Yashi is loud, arrogant, rude, outgoing, and terribly bright; someone not afraid to speak her mind, Yashi is very strong, both physically and emotionally. She is stubborn, can be bossy and commanding to people when she can, and has a very short temper; being a fighter most of her life, Yashi has a very hard center and often fights with Kiba because of it. Yashi, being a street orphan most of her life, is often seen eating food; having a voracious appetite, she is seen with snacks, junk foods, and even fruits on occasion. Having grown in a poor environment, she often had to steal food and hates it when people waste it. Appearance Yashi has long, auburn hair that extends past her shoulders and shaggy bangs parted on the right side of her face. Before she met Gentle, Yashi dyed her hair a dark-brown and had shaggy bangs covering most of her face. She has emerald-green eyes like Gentle. Relationships Anata Shimei Anata is Yashi's husband. He and Yashi met at the age of 3 in the forest when both were lost, they talked for hours until their parents found them. Anata and Yashi discovered out that both of them were from the same village and that they lived very close to one another. Eventually, they became best friends whom had feelings for each other, but were afraid to tell their feelings. When Anata turned 18, he discovered that he is to be bethrothed to some other She-Wolf and to be married less than 10 days. This causes Yashi and Anata to split apart for the rest of the days until they realized they loved each other. On Anata's wedding day, Yashi interrupts the ceremony saying that Anata shouldnt be married to a "bitch" and Anata agrees as well. After they left the ceremony, they both runs away eloping for years in the wild until they meet Gentle Gentle Sakura Gentle is Yashi's adoptive older sister. A kind older sibling whom Yashi often teach about self-defense so that she can protect herself from any danger like rapists. Though Gentle and Yashi share the same meaning in their name, Yashi is hardly a "gentle child." Yashi does show some care to her adopted sister and is not afraid of standing up to her and her "Devil-Avenging Trait" if she doesn't do what Gentle wants. Despite being wild, Yashi listens to Gentle. Yuuki Kimihara Yuuki is Yashi's adopted brother. Like Gentle, Yuuki is a kind adoptive sibling Yashi can tolerate with. Whenever somthing doesn't go her way or if she gets into a fight with Gentle, Yashi always goes to Yuuki, who later convinces Yashi to do what Gentle wants. Bey Tentsuri Bey is Yashi's Creator. It is not known how they met or what their relationship is, but shares a deep friendship with Bey. Though Bey acts goofy, random and clumsy with the Art Club in school, Yashi cares for her very much but questions her antics ways. Kiba Inukami Yashi and Kiba's relationship is, as best described, a healthy rivalry. They fight on occasion, both verbally and later, physically; most of their fights ending in Yashi's favor. There are times when Yashi shows she cares for Kiba's well-being, but stubbornly refuses to admit it aloud. Powers & Abilities Wolf Transformation Yashi is able to transform into a large wolf with white fur and amber eyes. She is capable to using telepathy to communicate with allies while in this form. Trivia *Yashi's name (優子), is translated to "gentle child." *Though not related to the Sakura Family by blood, Yashi is told she resembles Gentle in many ways in appearance Gallery Yashi copy.jpg Yashi 2 copy.jpg